


Meu Vampirinho

by baddieyang



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, Fantasia, M/M, Vampires, Yaoi, fraxus, sobrenatural
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang
Summary: Após ser seguido por Laxus, Freed — um vampiro centenário — acha o caçador um lindo exemplo da espécie humana e não se importa quando o mesmo invade seu banheiro e toma banho consigo.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Kudos: 3





	Meu Vampirinho

**Author's Note:**

> Fic escrita para o ciclo fantasia do projeto FairyTail_Verse no SS.

As noites sem lua eram as melhores para Freed, pois conseguia caçar melhor. Com a falta de iluminação que a mesma proporciona, os humanos ficam mais expostos e mais fragilizados, sem conseguir enxergar muito bem as ruas e por onde andam, ou seja, mais fácil para Freed pegar sua presa sem precisar gastar energia desnecessária.

Aquela noite estava perfeita para a caçada do esverdeado, que estava já a dias sem se alimentar, por causa de seus princípios de só beber sangue humano quando suas forças já estivessem se esvaindo.

Freed até tem amigos que fazem parte desse mundo das sombras, mas nunca se sentiu livre para passar mais do que algumas horas na companhia de Evergreen (uma fada) e Bickslow (um lobisomem); os três caçavam juntos de vez enquanto, mas os diferentes métodos utilizados por cada um deles os impediam de fazer aquilo sempre.

A caçada do dia fora rápida e sem escândalos, do jeito que Freed preferia; sem gritos desnecessários, sem lutas sem sentido e sem corridas e perseguições pelas ruas de Tóquio. Alguns de sua espécie gostavam da adrenalina de correr atrás da presa e de matá-la lentamente, mas para o Justine era trabalho demais.

Terminou de sugar o sangue e levou o corpo até o crematório da cidade, o qual usava para disfarçar as evidências de que matou a pessoa; mesmo que os humanos já tivessem uma ideia da existência de seres sobrenaturais, era diferente saber que existe um na sua cidade e que está se alimentando dos moradores.

Estava em seu caminho para casa, quando notou que estava sendo seguido, os pelos de sua nuca arrepiados com o encarar tão frio direcionado para si. Começou a andar ligeiramente mais rápido, tentando não alertar a pessoa de que sabia que estava sendo seguido.

Como não queria que sua casa fosse descoberta, caso seu perseguidor fosse de alguma guilda de caçadores ou algo do tipo, decidiu seguir o caminho até o covil da Fairy Tail; onde vários sobrenaturais se reuniam para trocar ideias e para fugir dos caçadores.

Entrou no lugar escuro e percorreu o labirinto de corredores, erguido com a finalidade de confundir pessoas que não faziam parte da comunidade das sombras. O esverdeado chegou na área do bar e caminhou até o balcão, sentando-se e esperando para ser atendido por Mirajane; uma criatura metade humana e metade demônio.

— O que vai ser hoje, Freed? — perguntou a albina, enquanto secava um copo que usara anteriormente.

— O mesmo de sempre — respondeu sorrindo para a menina que era muito mais jovem que si.

— Já trago, pode se sentar em uma das mesas, se quiser.

Saindo do balcão, Freed foi se sentar na mesa mais ao fundo que tinha, a qual ficava fora do raio de visão de quem entrava pela porta, mas permitia a quem sentasse ali uma visão ótima da entrada.

Apenas alguns minutos depois do Justine se acomodar em sua mesa, um homem alto e loiro entrou no estabelecimento, ganhando a atenção de todos no bar, já que ninguém estava acostumado a ver um caçador dentro de seu covil, e aquele homem era, definitivamente, um caçador.

— O que faz aqui, caçador? — perguntou Elfman, irmão de Mirajane, levantando-se da mesa em que sentava para se aproximar do homem parado na entrada. — Se perdeu dos seus amigos?

— Estou seguindo um vampiro que acabou de matar uma pessoa e entrou aqui.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Freed se encolheu em seu assento, mesmo sabendo que nenhum dos outros iria dedurá-lo, pois todos da comunidade das sombras odiavam os caçadores.

— Não entrou ninguém aqui na última hora, pode ir embora — respondeu o meio demônio.

— Tenho certeza que vi ele entrando pela porta lá de fora, e esse é o único lugar que ele pode ter vindo sem passar por mim para sair novamente.

— Como eu já disse, caçador, não entrou nenhum vampiro aqui.

Olhando ao redor, o homem loiro deve ter percebido que ele não iria conseguir continuar ali sem irritar todos os clientes do bar e, com toda certeza, ele não conseguiria lutar contra eles ao mesmo tempo.

Quando o homem foi embora, Elfman ainda ficou de pé por mais um tempo, para caso ele decidisse voltar e, quando percebeu que isso não aconteceria, voltou a se sentar na mesa que dividia com outras pessoas.

— O que ele quer com você, Freed? — perguntou um dos clientes sentados no balcão.

— Não sei, ele começou a me seguir e eu não quis ir para casa — respondeu o esverdeado. — Eu não fiz nada contra a lei, matei uma pessoa hoje pois estava no limite da fome.

— Estranho — respondeu Mirajane. — Fique por aqui essa noite, ele deve estar esperando você sair daqui para te encurralar em algum lugar.

— Muito obrigado, Mira — agradeceu, sabendo que o melhor era ficar ali mesmo.

No dia seguinte, Freed foi acompanhado até sua casa por Elfman — que não queria ter um de seus clientes mortos por caçadores — então fez questão de levar o esverdeado para casa, tendo certeza de não estarem sendo seguidos.

Chegaram na casa do mais baixo e o mesmo agradeceu ao albino, por ter se dado ao trabalho de lhe ajudar a despistar o homem do dia anterior, ao que o mais alto respondeu que eles tinham que cuidar dos deles.

Despediu-se do outro e entrou em casa, notando que algo estava diferente no mesmo momento. Silenciosamente, foi andando pelos cômodos, tentando encontrar o que diabos estava o incomodando em sua residência; só descobriu quando entrou em seu quarto e se deparou com o loiro do dia anterior, deitado em sua cama como se fosse o dono do mundo.

— Como entrou na minha casa? — perguntou, tendo os olhos do outro grudados em si, conforme andava pelo quarto, indo em direção do banheiro, para tomar um banho. — Aliás, como descobriu onde eu moro?

— Eu sempre soube onde você mora, Freed Justine — respondeu com uma voz grave que arrepiou todos os pelos do corpo do esverdeado. — Eu sei tudo sobre você.

— Você parece um stalker falando desse jeito — gritou o menor, já dentro do box do banheiro, ligando a água morna para tirar todo o suor de seu corpo.

— Talvez eu seja um stalker, já pensou nisso? — disse o loiro já dentro do banheiro, tirando suas roupas.

— Tirando suas roupas na minha frente sem nem pagar um jantar antes, o mundo moderno é mesmo uma bosta — brincou sem se importar com o que o outro fazia, depois de cem anos sem transar com ninguém, Freed não iria reclamar.

O vampiro se virou de costas para o outro, lavando seus cabelos longos cheios de shampoo de uma marca cara qualquer, sentindo a movimentação atrás de si, indicando que o loiro havia entrado no box consigo.

— Posso, ao menos, saber o seu nome, caçador?

— Claro, quero que você grite o meu nome hoje, vampiro — respondeu puxando os cabelos do outro, encostando a cabeça do menor em seu ombro. — Sou Laxus Dreyar, marque esse nome.

— Quem sabe? Se você me foder direito, talvez eu me lembre do seu nome depois.

Sorrindo, Laxus afundou o rosto no pescoço do outro, mordendo e chupando a pele, para que suas marcas ficassem ali por semanas; Freed levou seus braços até o pescoço do outro, mesmo que a posição fosse difícil para si.

Trocando de posição, Freed se virou de frente para o loiro, colando os lábios em um beijo faminto e sensual; as línguas se entrelaçavam fora das bocas, deixando a saliva escorrer por ambos os queixos e peitorais. O corpo de Laxus era bem torneado e musculoso, do jeito que Freed gostava em seus parceiros; as mãos escorregavam pelos corpos alheios, apertando todo pedaço de pele disponível.

O Justine aproveitava para arranhar as costas do mais alto, marcando-o com suas unhas afiadas; os lábios do loiro desciam em direção do peitoral do outro, chupando os mamilos eriçados e descendo ainda mais até o pênis do vampiro.

Sem esperar, o caçador insere todo o membro do esverdeado em sua boca, sugando com prazer a ereção molhada de pré-gozo, enquanto o outro puxava seus cabelos para comandar a velocidade do oral.

Quando o esverdeado estava perto de gozar, puxou Laxus pelos cabelos até ficarem cara a cara novamente, beijando seus lábios para que pudesse sentir seu próprio gosto na boca do dele. Se separaram e Freed decidiu retribuir o favor feito pelo Dreyar, ajoelhou no chão e colocou o membro do mais alto em sua boca, sentindo os cantinhos de seus lábios se esticarem dolorosamente.

Sentiu as mãos do dele segurando seus cabelos e acariciando seu couro cabeludo, mas sem forçar sua cabeça a se mover; Freed rodeou o pau em sua boca com a língua, sentindo as veias saltadas e o gosto salgado do líquido escorrendo pela fenda.

Tentou enfiar mais um pouco da extensão, pressionando a cabeça do membro em sua garganta, tirando um gemido rouco do loiro, que apertava seus cabelos, tentando se controlar para não forçá-lo a se mover. Freed provou por mais algum tempo antes de começar a chupar, masturbando o que não conseguia enfiar mais em sua boca.

— Freed, chega! Não quero gozar agora — pediu o loiro sendo obedecido pelo esverdeado.

Já de pé, Freed foi virado de costas e prensado na parede, tendo o corpo musculoso cobrindo suas costas, enquanto uma das mãos do maior iam em direção de sua entrada, entre suas nádegas.

— Usa um dos meus cremes como lubrificante — sugeriu o esverdeado.

Laxus pegou um dos potes na prateleira dentro do box e molhou seus dedos, deixando-os bem lubrificados para que não o machucasse; levou-os até o meio das bandas do menor, provocando a entradinha antes de enfiar um dedo, massageando toda a cavidade.

— Isso, assim Laxus — gemeu o menor, sentindo o dedo raspar, levemente, em sua próstata.

Levando isso como um incentivo, o loiro enfiou mais um dedo, fazendo movimentos em todas as direções para que conseguisse alargá-lo o suficiente para que, quando fosse a vez de seu membro, não o machucasse com seu tamanho.

Mais um dedo foi adicionado, acertando em cheio o ponto dentro do menor que o fez gritar o nome do loiro, qual sorriu safado e aumentou a velocidade que estocava seus dedos dentro deste.

— Vai logo com isso, eu quero seu pau dentro de mim agora — implorou entre os gemidos.

— Eu disse que você ia marcar meu nome na sua mente — brincou tirando seus dedos e substituindo por seu membro, penetrando o mais baixo devagar.

— Não precisa ser tão cuidadoso, você me preparou bem, só me fode logo.

Com as palavras de Freed, Laxus passa a mover seu quadril com força e precisão, acertando, sempre, a próstata do outro, que gritava o nome do maior, sem se importar se os vizinhos iriam escutar ou não.

Freed tentava se segurar em algum lugar, mas a parede estava molhada e suas mãos deslizavam por ela. Notando isso, Laxus saiu de dentro do esverdeado, virando-o para si e o pegando no colo, com as pernas rodeando sua cintura, voltando a penetrá-lo.

As unhas de Freed passaram a arranhar toda a extensão das costas e ombros do mais alto, descontando todo o prazer que o membro do outro atingindo sua próstata o fazia sentir. Afundando o rosto no pescoço do loiro, Freed gemia no ouvido de Laxus, chamando seu nome e pedindo para ele ir mais fundo e mais rápido.

Suor já escorria por suas costas e testas, mas nenhum deles estava preocupado com aquilo naquele momento, estavam mais preocupados no prazer que sentiam e nos orgasmos que estava construindo dentro de ambos.

Com mais algumas estocadas, Freed goza entre os corpos, sujando ambos as barrigas; Laxus, com a contração da entrada do esverdeado, chega ao orgasmo junto à ele, liberando sua semente dentro do outro, que gemeu ao sentir o líquido preenchê-lo por inteiro.

— Isso foi bom — comentou o menor, ainda em seu colo.

— Foi mesmo — concordou, entrando debaixo do chuveiro, trazendo o outro consigo. - Posso te dar um banho?

— Você deve, não vou conseguir ficar de pé sozinho tão cedo.

Os dois riam e Laxus deu banho em Freed, lavando seus cabelos e tirando todo o seu gozo de dentro de si; o qual reclamava que gozar dentro só é bom na hora, porque depois era um saco tirar tudo aquilo de dentro de si.

Terminaram o banho e Laxus levou os dois até a cama do menor, jogando-se ao lado do esverdeado, que foi colocado cuidadosamente entre os lençóis.

— Posso passar a noite aqui? Estou cansado demais para ir para casa.

— Pode, você já me fodeu mesmo, não tem mais nada que possa fazer — riu se encolhendo debaixo do cobertor, mesmo que não sentisse frio.

E assim, os dois dormiram, acordando no dia seguinte juntos e tomando café da manhã. No começo da tarde, os dois se despediram, com Laxus prometendo perseguir o esverdeado de novo, assim como entrar na casa do mesmo sem permissão


End file.
